S'envoler my darling
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: For SebaCiel Day- Aku mengawasimu, bergerak di dalam rumah kecil yang kita tinggali, ke sana, ke sini, tak pernah bisa berdiam diri. Ah, hari ini pun kau memutuskan untuk membaca buku sembari menikmati afternoon tea yang kau cintai?


**Hak cipta: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-sama~ saya tidak punya hak untuk menciptakan, menjual atau mempublikasikan, hanya minjem karakternya buat keisengan saya  
>Main Theme: Red Snow<br>Minor Theme: Rumah, Milk, Pedang, Kiss, Kematian  
><strong>**Surprise Theme: Biru dan Merah  
>Warning: Terlebih dahulu, tolong maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata, mungkin plot cerita yang tidak berkenan, atau pun karakter yang terkesan OOC, saya berusaha buat bikin mereka tetep IC tapi sayang, kayaknya susah. Well anyway, please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku merasakan jemari-jemarimu menyentuh wajahku, menyentuh seluruh tubuh dan jiwa ragaku. Jemarimu yang kecil menari dengan anggun, menyentuh semua yang <em>dapat<em> kau sentuh, semua yang bisa kau raba dan kau rasakan. Bukankah kau cukup semangat pada hari ini?

Aku merasa geli dengan semua tindakanmu, meski pun begitu kau tampak tidak mempedulikan, dengan jemari-jemari yang cekatan, kau terus _membentukku_. Mengubahku seperti apa yang ada di dalam pandanganmu, seperti apa yang berada di dalam visimu.

Ditengah lamunanku, ditengah semua pemikiranku mengenai dirimu, tanpa kusadari jemarimu telah terhenti. Terhenti dari tarian-tarian kecilnya, terhenti dari semua tindakan yang tengah kau lakukan. Kau menjauh, aku bisa merasakannya. Tolong, kembalilah, _selesaikanlah_ diriku. Sepertinya kau mendengar permohonanku, karena tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua tanganmu bernaung di wajahku, dan aku merasakannya. Sebuah kehangatan, ya, kehangatan yang tidak lain lagi terpancarkan dari tubuhmu.

'_Apakah sekarang saatnya?_' tanyaku, dan k au tidak menjawab, hanya terus berada di dekatku, di hadapanku. Aku pun menganggapnya sebagai sebuah 'ya', dan membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan, karena aku belum terbiasa dengan tubuh ini, karena aku belum terbiasa dengan _diriku_ sendiri. Cahaya, ribuan, jutaan partikel cahaya meledak, merasuki retinaku dan aku nyaris terpejam kembali. Tetapi aku melihatnya, gerak-gerik tubuhmu yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Perasaan ingin tahu muncul, seperti sebuah gelembung busa yang terus naik ke dalam hatiku. Seperti apakah rupamu?

Pada akhirnya, aku memaksakan diriku, memaksakan mataku ini untuk melihat, untuk menyaksikan keindahan dunia, untuk melihat keindahanmu dan aku segera terpana. Aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah kulihat, karena kau tahu, engkau yang terbalut oleh cahaya mentari pagi, dan matamu yang menari-nari dengan penuh kegembiraan, telah mengambil nafasku, mengambil seluruh oksigen di dalam diriku, dan terlebih lagi, mengambil jiwaku.

"Selamat pagi, Sebastian." Kau tersenyum, bukan senyuman bahagia, hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang menandakan kepuasanmu. Dan dengan tubuh rapuhmu itu kau mengecup bibirku, mengecup hatiku yang telah membeku.

_You really are my angel, Ciel_

* * *

><p><strong>S'envoler my darling<br>By: Deeper than Darkness**  
><strong>For SebaCiel day<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kamilah tiga orang dewi yang datang dan terlahir ke dunia<em>

_Urd sang masa lalu_

_Verdandi sang masa kini_

_Dan Skuld sang masa depan_

_Kamilah tiga orang dewi pembawa berita_

_Penentu takdir dan kehidupan_

_Tapi janganlah takut,_

_Kami akan membawakan sebuah kisah_

_Mengenai kehidupan,_

_Mengenai seorang anak_

_Dan mengenai sebuah petaka_

* * *

><p>"<em>Alkisah," Urd memulai, "disuatu tempat di suatu waktu, dan di suatu dunia. Lahirlah seorang anak lelaki, berwajah manis bak malaikat yang turun dari surga."<em>

_Skuld bernyanyi, nyanyian yang menjadi kenyataan, dan menjadi masa depan, "Ia dinamai Ciel, yaitu anak yang datang dari surga."_

* * *

><p>Semenjak itu, semenjak hari pertama aku membuka mata, dan mendengar suara lirihmu itu, mataku selalu terpana, selalu mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerikmu. Aku mengawasimu, bergerak di dalam rumah kecil yang kita tinggali, ke sana, ke sini, tak pernah bisa berdiam diri. Ah, hari ini pun kau memutuskan untuk membaca buku sembari menikmati <em>afternoon tea<em> yang kau cintai?

Aku tersenyum kecil, puas hanya dengan memandangimu. Kau memang malaikatku Ciel, dengan senyum manis dan sayapmu yang membentang…

* * *

><p><em>Kali ini giliran Verdandi, yang menari-nari, diiringi oleh nyanyian Skuld. Para hewan hanya mampu memandang, terpesona oleh kecantikan tiga orang dewi. <em>

_Melalui tariannya, Verdandi menceritakan, mengenai kehidupan bahagia keluarga Phantomhive, mengenai Ciel, putra mereka, dan mengenai cobaan yang harus mereka hadapai. _

_Musik terhenti, semua menjadi tenang, hanya ada Skuld seorang diri, kedua orang kakak perempuannya telah menghilang, pulang menuju rumah mereka di Asgard, jauh di atas pohon Yggdrasil yang agung. Dengan suara penuh pilu, Skuld melanjutkan nyanyiannya. _

"_Oh Ciel, betapa malangnya engkau"_

"_Direnggut dari cahaya, direngut dari keindahan."  
>"Meski begitu, tenanglah Ciel kecil,"<em>

"_Cielku yang manis, orang tuamu akan menyelamatkanmu."_

"_Mereka pergi, ke sana dan kemari,"_

"_Mencari dokter, mencari seseorang."_

"_Ah, ia bisa menyelamatkannya."_

"_Bukan sepasang melainkan satu."_

"_Tapi tak mengapa,"_

"_Selama kau bisa melihat,"_

"_Selama cahaya dan keindahan dunia masih menerangimu."_

"_Maka tak mengapa…"_

_Skuld berhenti bernyanyi dan suaranya berubah menjadi gumaman. Ia pun menghilang, berubah menjadi seekor angsa putih, dan ia terbang tinggi, terus ke langit biru hingga akhirnya menghilang, menjadi sebuah titik kecil yang kemudian lenyap menjadi ketiadaan._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," Ada apa Ciel? Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, seakan-akan kau akan menangis dan berteriak. "Tidakkah kau merasa tubuhku ini aneh?" Bibirmu berubah menjadi sebuah cemberut, dan wajahmu murung. Aku hanya tersenyum, tanganku <em>berusaha untuk menyentuh<em> matamamu, mata yang masih bisa melihat itu, mata yang merindukan keindahan, dan aku mengecupnya.

'_Semuanya sempurna Ciel_. _Kau sempurna apa adanya.'_ Kau pun tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang tampak seakan-akan kau tidak percaya dan membayangkan bahwa dirimu adalah orang bodoh, orang sinting. Meski begitu, kau tetap tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu membutakanku.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Sebastian." Kau mengecupku tepat di bibir, sebuah hal yang telah menjadi rutinitas kita.<p>

'_Pagi, Ciel._'

Sesudah itu kau pun melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, sama seperti kemarin, memahat sebuah patung. Kali ini aku mulai bisa melihat wujud patung itu, wujud dari karyamu. Sesosok anak kecil, yang banyak mengingatkanku dengan dirimu.

Tetapi patung itu belum selesai, masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan dibentuk. Aku memandangimu, terus, terus, memperhatikan jemari-jemarimu bekerja, memperhatikan semua ekspresi yang kau ciptakan ketika membentuk sebongkah batu menjadisesuatu yang segambar dengan bayanganmu.

Tak terasa, hari dengan cepat berlalu. Apa yang kusangka sebagai pagi hari telah berubah menjadi siang, hingga akhirnya menghilang menjadi malam.

'_Ciel, Ciel.._' Aku memanggilmu, tapi sepertinya percuma, kau sudah tertidur, terlelap di atas meja kerjamu. Kedua tanganmu masih menggenggam batu itu.

'_Ciel, Ciel…'_ Kali ini kau terbangun, mengusap-ngusap wajahmu dan beranjak berdiri. Bagus Ciel, kau harus beristirahat.

Kau mereganggkan tanganmu, seluruh tubuhmu, seperti seekor kucing yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kau melangkah, dengan kaki-kaki yang tidak stabil, ke arahku. Kau menguap, sebelum memelukku sebelum sebuah kalimat 'Selamat malam, Sebastian' merasuki telingaku. Dan kau pun pergi, menuju ke kamar tidurmu, tanpa meluangkan pandangan kepadaku.

Aku terkesima, terpana, kaget, terkejut, senang, bahagia, takut, ah, tak ada kata-kata di dunia ini yang bisa menjelaskan perasaanku sekarang. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Mungkin aku tersenyum, mungkin aku tertawa, aku pun tak tahu. Dunia terasa indah, terasa lebih bercahaya bila aku bisa mendeskripsikannya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak _dibangunkan_, aku merasa hangat, dan terpenuhi…

* * *

><p>Pada malam hari, pada bulan purnama yang ke enam semenjak pertemuan kami, Ciel terbangun. Terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, berteriak dan menangis. Apa yang kau lihat Ciel? Apa yang terus menghantuimu?<p>

Kau berlari ke sisiku, menangis tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Aku berusaha untuk mengelus rambutmu dengan upaya untuk menenangkan tangisanmu, tetapi tak bisa. _Aku tak bisa_.

"Se-sebastian, katakan, katakan aku tidak aneh. Ini perintah!" Suaramu bergetar Ciel. Tolong, berhentilah untuk menangis, air mata tidak cocok dengan penampilanmu.

'_Kau tidak aneh Ciel, tidak pernah._'

Kau terus mendekapku, menggigil seperti seorang anak kecil, karena aku tahu, aku takkan bisa memberikan kehangatan yang kau cari, barang lima puluh atau seratus tahun pun berlalu, takkan pernah bisa.

Kau pun menangis, terus, dan terus dan terus. Lalu kau mengucap, berkata dengan bibirmu itu, "Aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun, Sebastian, cukup dirimu, karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kau mendekapku, ditengah-tengah isak tangis dan sebuah kalimat yang kau ucapkan berulang-ulrang itu sebelum kau jatuh tertidur. Aku hanya bisa memandangimu, yang terserungkup di atas lantai, menggigil kedinginan, dan rapuh seakan-akan bisa hancur kapan pun aku tidak memperhatikanmu.

Dan aku menyadari, wajah malaikatmu, parasmu, tubuhmu dan sayap yang kutahu selalu kau anggap sebagai kutukan itu. Sayap hitam. Aku tersenyum, mengejek bukan siapa-siapa melainkan diriku sendiri.

_If only I could be a human…_

* * *

><p><em>Sekarang, ketiga orang dewi takdir, tengah berada di Asgard, kota para dewa, rumah yang mulia Odin raja dari segala pejuang. <em>

_Urd membuka sebuah buku, membacakan puisi yang berada disana, puisi hidup dan mati, sebuah kisah di masa lalu, sebuah kisah yang akan datang. _

_Seperti inilah bunyinya._

"_Betapa malangnya kau,"_

"_Yang turun dari surga,"_

"_Anak manusia yang menderita,"_

"_Tetapi tenang,"_

"_Kami akan memberikanmu waktu."_

_"Waktu untuk beristirahat dan berbahagia."_

"_Sebelum hari terakhir tiba,"_

_"Dan orang tuamu harus direnggut paksa."_

* * *

><p>Hari ini kau pergi ke desa, meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah tua di suatu tempat di dunia. Kau membiarkan jendela terbuka, membiarkan cahaya mentari masuk, menyinari ruangan. Ah, hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk sebuah musim dingin, tidak terlalu dingin, hanya kehangatan yang belum cukup untuk mencairkan salju.<p>

Seekor burung kecil, hinggap di ambang jendela. Aku hanya memperhatikan, bertanya-tanya dari mana hewan ini datang, dan berharap agar ia cepat pergi, karena aku tak mau ia membuat kekacauan di dalam rumah kita bukan? Kemudian ia terbang, dan hinggap di atas tanganku. Aku ingin menunjukannya kepadamu, Ciel. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya.

Kami saling memandangi satu sama lain, burung itu menggerak-gerakan sayap kecilnya –yang mengingatkanku akan dirimu- sebelum ia terbang keluar, meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu yang kosong. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kesepian.

'_Ciel, kapan kau akan pulang?'_

* * *

><p><em>Kali ini, Verdandi tidak menari. Ia sudah lelah dengan tarian-tariannya. Kali ini ia memutuskan, untuk bercerita saja. Kiranya para hewan-hewan akan mendengarkan, begitu pula kakak dan adiknya.<em>

"_Alkisah di suatu tempat di suatu waktu, terdapat wabah yang menular. Wabah yang membunuh siapa pun yang terkena, sebuah wabah ganas tanpa harapan untuk sembuh."_

_Skuld dan Urd mendekat, duduk mengelilingi saudarinya. Hujan perlahan-lahan turun, tapi tampaknya ketiga orang dewi itu tidak peduli. Mereka hanya mendengarkan, selagi Verdandi bercerita._

"_Begitu pula sebuah keluarga kecil di sebuah desa. Mereka semua wafat, dibunuh–ataukah saling membunuh?-oleh penyakit mematikan itu. Terkecuali sang penerus, anak yang turun dari surga. Ia berhasil hidup, penyakit itu tidak berhasil menjangkitnya."_

_Skuld, yang terkecil diantara ketiganya bertanya, dengan mata birunya yang bersinar bagai seorang anak kecil. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"  
><em>

_Verdandi tersenyum, rambut pekatnya membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. "Ia bertahan hidup, tetapi sebagai akibatnya, tubuhnya mengalami perubahan."_

_Begitulah kisah itu berakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…_

* * *

><p>Hari terus berlanjut, dan Ciel tak kunjung kembali. Aku pun mulai merasa khawatir, karena bintang sudah mulai bersinar dan langit sudah mulai menghitam. Aku ingin menyusulnya, atau itulah hal yang ingin kulakukan, tapi aku tak tahu ia pergi kemana ditambah lagi, dengan <em>keadaanku yang seperti ini.<em>

Ditengah pemikiran-pemikiran dan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dengan Ciel, aku tak menyadari, bahwa seseorang telah menyelinap masuk.

'_Ciel, selamat datang kembali.'_ Kau menghiraukanku, melepas syal merah yang melilit di lehermu dan segera menghilang ke ruangan kerja, diiringi dengan suara bantingan pintu.

Aku terkejut, tidak menyangka perubahan sifatmu yang sangat drastis itu, atau pun juga kemarahanmu yang entah tertuju kepada siapa. Tetapi aku tidak gagal memperhatikan luka lebam yang bernaung di wajah cantikmu…

* * *

><p><em>Kali ini, ketiga orang dewi itu bernyanyi, bersama-sama mereka menyelesaikan kisah yang telah mereka buat, bersama-sama mereka melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka ciptakan.<em>

"_Oh anak yang malang,"_

"_Ciel, anak yang datang dari surga."_

"_Sungguh malang nasibmu."_

"_Kehilangan separuh penglihatan dan sekarang orang tuamu."_

"_Jangan menangis Ciel, tak mengapa."_

"_Kami akan memberimu hadiah."_

"_Apakah berkah?"_

_"Apakah kutukan?"_

"_Tapi tak mengapa sayang,"_

_"Kami akan memberikanmu sepasang sayap,"_

"_Hadiah dari kami pengendali nasib."_

"_Jangan menangis Ciel,"_

"_Jangan menangis,"_

"_Karena berkat sayap inilah,"_

"_Kau akan bertemu dengannya."_

* * *

><p>Malam itu kau datang, duduk dihadapanku –dengan berbalut selimut dan pakaian hangat, segelas susu ditangan- dan mulai bercerita. "Penyakit ini, dinamakan <em>Red Snow.<em>"

Aku mengangkat alis, sebuah hal yang sudah kusempurnakan selama beberapa waktu. _'Red snow?'_

"Kau lihat, Sebastian, sayap ini." Kau menunjuk dengan tanganmu, dan aku memperhatikan, dua buah sayap kecil berwarna hitam yang terbentang di punggungmu.

"Inilah hasil perbuatan _Red Snow_." Kau mengatakannya dengan penuh kebencian, seakan-akan sayap itu merupakan sebuah kutukan. Tetapi Ciel, bagiku sayap itu bukanlah sebuah kutukan. Hal itu merupakan berkah, yang mempertemukan kita berdua! Atau, itulah hal yang ingin kukatakan, tetapi rasanya seluruh kalimat itu tercekat di dalam kerongkonganku, tak mampu keluar karena suatu sebab.

"Aku pun kurang tahu, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Kecuali, bahwa setiap seratus tahun, akan turun salju berwarna merah ketika musim dingin. Barang siapa terkena salju tersebut, mereka akan mati, berubah menjadi monster yang tidak berwujud, dan akan menghabisi keluarga mereka sendiri, sebelum kemudian mati."

Kau meminum susumu, uap panas masih mengepul ke atas. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang dingin.

"Itulah," Suaramu bergetar, "Itulah yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuaku."

Kau terdiam, dan aku hanya mendengarkan. Memandangi wajahmu yang seakan-akan mau memangis, seakan-akan kau akan berteriak marah entah kepada siapa. Tak apa Ciel, curahkanlah seluruh emosimu, aku akan terus berada disini, bila perlu selamanya, bila hanya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu.

"Dan, aku juga, terserang wabah ini. Tetapi, aku tidak mati. Aneh, tapi sebagai gantinya, _benda ini_ tumbuh. Para warga, maksudku orang-orang normal tidak menyukai sayap ini. Kau lihat sendiri, apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku." Kau menunjuk luka di wajahmu, yang kali ini terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan tadi siang, sebelum mendesah panjang.

"Hah, aku seperti orang bodoh saja, untuk apa aku menceritakan semuanya, _kau kan tidak bisa berbicara_, hahaha…" Kau tertawa ironis, sebelum menaruh gelas yang sekarang telah kosong itu di atas meja kerjamu, dan berbalik arah, masuk ke dalam bilik tidurmu.

"Selamat malam." Aku mendengar suara langkahmu, sebelum kau mematikan lampu, dan menutup pintu, meninggalkanku sendirian, di ruang tamu yang sudah kukenal dengan sangat baik ini. Sebuah pemandangan yang takkan pernah berubah.

Kata-katamu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalaku. _Kau kan tidak bisa berbicara, kau kan tidak bisa berbicara, kau kan tidak bisa berbicara_. Berkali-kali, berkali-kali, hingga malam itu, hal yang bisa kuingat hanyalah perkataanmu.

* * *

><p><em>Para dewi masih melanjutkan nyanyian mereka, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada penghujung cerita, akhir dari kisah, dan mereka bisa beristirahat, tertawa-tawa dan berpesta bersama dewa-dewa di Asgard.<em>

"_Ciel yang malang,"_

"_Ciel yang kasihan,"_

"_Ciel yang menderita,"_

"_Ciel yang dibenci."_

"_Dibenci semua orang,"_

"_Tidak punya siapa pun."_

"_Dimusuhi semua orang,"_

"_Tak tahu harus kemana."_

"_Lalu kau pun mulai memahat."_

"_Mengharapkan kehadiran seorang teman."_

"_Seseorang yang akan mencitaimu apa adanya,"_

"_Karena kau kesepian."_

"_Karena kau sendirian."_

"_Karena takkan ada yang mencintaimu."_

_"Kau pun memahat."_

"_Menciptakan lelaki sesuai dengan bayangamu."_

_"Kau beri ia nama, Sebastian."_

* * *

><p>Tubuhku hancur, dan aku terbaring di atas lantai. Tanganku remuk, menjadi berkeping-keping, dan kepalaku terpisah dari tubuhnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.<p>

Mereka semua masuk, lelaki bertubuh besar, membawa pedang dan senjata, menghancurkan isi rumah kami, memporak-porandakan semuanya. Mereka menghancurkanku, melempar dan membantingku. Lalu mereka masuk, ke dalam kamar Ciel. Tidak! Apa pun tetapi itu! Hentikan! Bergeraklah tubuhku! Bergerak!

Tetapi terlambat, mereka berjalan keluar, menjambak Ciel dan memukulinya.

'_Ciel! Ciel!'_ Aku berteriak, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarnya. Kau dipukuli, seakan-akan kau hanyalah sebuah sampah.

"Ah, kami sudah bilang berapa kali supaya jangan datang ke desa lagi!" Salah seorang pria, bertubuh besar dengan janggut hitamnya berteriak.

"Kami tidak mau terjangkit penyakit mematikanmu tahu!" Kali ini yang lain, ia menendang kepala Ciel dengan sepatu _boots _hitamnya.

"Padahal kami sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengganggumu selama ini!" Tendangan lagi, kali ini di tangannya, dan aku bisa mendengar, suara tulang-tulang yang patah dan remuk, diiringi oleh suara kesakitan milikmu.

"Oi, Bob! Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan ini, aku tidak mau terjangkit penyakitnya tau."

"Ah, ya betul juga." Jawab pria bertubuh besar bernama Bob, yang mengambil sebilah pedang, bukan sebilah golok besar, kedua orang temannya memegangi tubuh Ciel.

"He-Hentikan." Rasa takut jelas terlihat diwajahmu, tetapi kau tidak menangis di hadapan mereka. Kau tetap berusaha tegar dengan segala penderitaanmu itu.

Bob menghiraukan permintaanmu, ia memegang kedua sayapmu dengan paksa, menariknya dengan tangan besarnya itu sebelum ia mengirimkan pukulan mematikan dengan pedangnya, yang dengan efektif mematahkan kedua sayapmu.

Aku tak kuasa mendengarnya. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi aku tahu, bila aku memejamkan mata sedikit saja, maka aku akan kehilanganmu, Ciel. Aku memaksakan diri untuk melihat, untuk memperhatikanmu. Mereka melapaskanmu dan tertawa, tubuhmu berdarah, dan kau bergetar. Bukan karena dingin, melainkan karena sakit, karena penderitaan.

Kau merangkak, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kau miliki, menuju ke arahku. Wajahmu penuh dengan kesakitan, tetapi kau tetap tidak menangis. Kau menyentuhku, menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tanganmu dan tersenyum lega, seakan-akan bukan kau yang sedang dilukai, melainkan diriku.

"U-untunglah, kau masih ada, Sebastian." Kau berbisik kecil, sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil di dahiku. Ciel bodoh! Larilah! Tinggalkan diriku!

Lalu aku melihat, ketiga orang itu berdiri, siap untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir.

"CIEL AWAS!"

Kau tampak tertegun, dan mereka menusukmu, tepat di dada. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sial! Persetan! Mengapa! Mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika orang yang paling ingin kulindungi, _penciptaku_, sedang mengalami masalah.

Mereka berjalan keluar, tertawa-tawa, sedangkan Ciel? Ia terbaring, bersimbah darah disampingku. Aku pun, menyadari sesuatu, hal yang seharusnya kusadari dari awal. Mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, mengapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya.

'_Aku, hanyalah seonggok batu, tidaklah lebih dari sebuah patung.'_

* * *

><p>Api berkobar disekeliling kami, bewarna merah membara. Aku, tentu saja tidak merasakan panas, tetapi aku tahu, Ciel merasakanya, ia yang kukasihi, terbaring bersamaku menantikan ajalnya.<p>

"Ap, apa kau tahu Sebastian?"

Hentikan, jangan ajak aku berbicara lagi, aku hanyalah sebuah patung, aku tak bisa menjawabmu.

"Terkadang, aku bisa mendengar suara-suaramu. Aneh bukan? Seperti barusan, ketika," Kau terbatuk, sudahlah Ciel, hentikan saja. "Ketika aku akan ditusuk, kau kan yang berteriak?"

'_Eh?'_

"Mungkin, itu adalah pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya aku mendengar ucapanmu." Api menjalar, membakar dan menghancurkan semuanya. Langit-langit mulai roboh, atap-atap jatuh, disebabkan oleh api yang menggerogoti, kau pun juga akan segera menjadi arang, bukan begitu Ciel?

"Tapi, meski begitu, aku tahu ini bodoh…"

Kau mendekapku, mendekapku di dadamu. Kumohon, siapa pun yang berada di atas sana, hentikan waktu ini, biarkan keadaan ini menjadi selamanya, menjadi abadi.

"Aku, aku mencitaimu Sebastian, kaulah orang pertama dan terakhir yang akan kucintai."

Semuanya roboh, semuanya mulai hancur, api membakar kami berdua, tetapi aku tidak merasa sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa memelukmu, bukan pelukan satu sisi yang biasa kau lakukan, tetapi betul-betul memelukmu. Memeluk jasadmu, karena aku tahu Ciel, kau telah mati, meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, malaikatku yang manis, Ciel.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kisah telah usai,"<em>

"_Ciel yang datang dari surga,"_

"_Telah kembali ke surga,"_

"_Kembali ke Asgard,"_

"_Dan berpesta dengan yang mulia Odin."_

"_Kami pun telah selesai."_

"_Kami telah memotong benang takdir."_

"_Yang memutuskan mereka berdua."_

"_Tapi segalanya belum berakhir."_

"_Karena mereka akan bertemu lagi."_

"_Di suatu dunia di suatu waktu yang jauh disana."_

"_Sebagai seorang tuan dan seorang pelayan."_

_Dengan demikian, para dewi takdir, Urd, Verdandi, dan Skuld pun menghilang, kembali ke suatu tempat, ke suatu dunia, untuk menceritakan kisah-kisah lain, takdir-takdir lain yang perlu diceritakan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

"Salju yang berubah menjadi merah?" Ciel bertanya, kepada _butler_nya yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ya, saya dengar di suatu daerah di dekat York, terdapat suatu wilayah yang konon ketika musim dingin tiba, maka salju di daerah itu akan berubah menjadi warna merah sepekat darah." Sebastian mengisi ulang cangkir tuan mudanya yang telah kosong itu. Wewangian _Earl Grey_ segera melingkupi ruangan.

"Hm…"

"Apakah anda tertarik, tuan muda?"

"Hmph, jangan bodoh," Ia melipat korannya, dan melemparkannya ke atas meja kerjanya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

Mayleen, pelayaan terkemuka kediaman Phantomhive, mendadak mengetuk pintu, dan segera menyerahkan surat kepada Sebastian.

"Apa isinya?" Sebastian membuka surat itu, menyobek amplopnya menggunakan sebuah pisau, sebelum ia membacakan surat tersebut.

"Sebuah surat dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Beliau menghendaki anda untuk memeriksa kasus pengedaran obat-obat terlarang di wilayah Hampshire." Sebastian memberikan surat itu kepada Ciel, yang segera ia baca.

Ciel pun berdiri, dan berjalan kea rah pintu. "Ayo pergi, Sebastian!"

_Butler_nya, Sebastian Michaelis, hanya mengikuti dari belakang, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hm, fanfic kuroshitsuji kedua saya untuk merayakan SebaCiel day yay~ tepok tangan  
>Anyway, saya sedikit kesusahan dalam nulis cerita ini, karena sesungguhnya ini format baru yang lagi saya coba, yaitu pake tulisan first person POV yang murni, bukan hal yang paling saya bisa, tapi entah kenapa saya gak bisa mikir buat nulis cerita ini pake model lain. Karena itu, maafkan saya kalau banyak kata-kata yang terasa aneh, dan yah kalau kadang terkesan jadi tidak enak untuk dibaca. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati selama hal itu bisa membantu saya dalam meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya.<br>Oh iya, S'envoler artinya Fly away, itu bahasa Perancis yang kebetulan dikasih tau sama anakku, Ferra Rii~ (makasih nak ;3), jadi secara harafiah fanfic ini berjudul Fly away my darling. Saya gak bisa bahasa Perancis, jadi kalo salah grammar saya mohon maaf.**

**Tiga dewi takdir: Diambil dari mitologi Eropa Utara, silahkan dicari di wikipedia bila tertarik o_o**

**Permisi~ and see you in my next fic (someday)**


End file.
